Regresando a la infancia
by HoTTermanMax
Summary: Historia original de Tanfer2010. Con su permiso me dispuse a escribir esta historia, desde una perspectiva de tercera persona.  Denle un vistazo, y espero que lo disfruten.


**Hola!**

**Aqui vuelvo a actualizar con una historia que no me pertenece, sino que es de una muy buena amiga y autora llamada Tanfer2010. ella me permitio tomar su historia y transcribirla a mi estilo.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Saludos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso a la infancia<strong>

Era un día soleado en Seattle, y los chicos de iCarly se encontraban pasando el rato en el departamento de los Shay. Sam comía ferozmente un paquete de grasitos, a su vez Freddie veía ansioso un nuevo episodio de Estrellas bajo el agua, y finalmente Carly cocinaba el almuerzo para todos.

Spencer salió de su habitación rápidamente, mientras hablaba por su Peraphone.

"Sí, está bien, ahí estaremos, ¡Nos vemos Tía!" Pasaron unos segundos y Spencer cortó la llamada.

"¡Rayos!" grito mientras guardaba su teléfono celular.

Los tres jóvenes que se encontraban ahí lo miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué sucede hermanito?" pregunto intrigada Carly, mientras secaba sus manos al terminar de cocinar.

"¿Recuerdas a nuestra tía Isabella?"

"Si…" el conato de su voz les hizo saber a los demás que no la recordaba de nada.

"Bueno, nuestra prima Natalie esta de cumpleaños mañana, por lo que le harán una fiesta aquí en Seattle"

"¿Y…?"

"Nos invitaron, por lo que tendremos que comprarle un regalo" dijo Spencer mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Lo sé" asintió perezosamente Carly antes de continuar hablando. "Odio su actitud, no la soporto"

"¿Qué pasa con su prima Natalie?" pregunto Sam justo antes de arrancarle un pedazo a su grasito, a la vez que Freddie también se mostraba interesado. "¿Tienen una prima Natalie? ¿Es linda?"

Carly le dedico una mirada asesina al castaño.

"Primero, apenas va a cumplir trece Freddie, eres demasiado viejo para ella, y segundo, lo que pasa con ella Sam, es que es una niñita muy presumida, arribista y superficial desde que era pequeña"

"¡Wow! ¿Es posible que sean así desde pequeñas?" una obvia sorpresa se apodero del rostro de Freddie.

"Creo que sí, pero eso ya da igual, ya que cierta persona nos comprometió, tendremos que ir" Carly miro a Spencer de reojo.

"Entendí la indirecta hermanita. Yo solo trataba de ser cortes"

"Y vaya que lo fuiste…" Carly volvió a la cocina y comenzó a servir el almuerzo. "Vengan a comer"

Una mancha amarilla se movió velozmente desde el sofá hasta la mesa, mientras que Freddie y Spencer llegaron unos momentos después.

"¡Genial! Mamá tiene hambre" dijo la rubia frotándose las manos.

"¡¿Cómo es posible? Te acabas de comer cuatro grasitos, y son apenas las doce de la tarde" acoto Freddie un tanto desconcertado.

"Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión respecto a mi alimentación Benson" respondió Sam molesta, mientras que Carly sonreía divertida ante la típica escena a la que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Cuando llevaban varios minutos comiendo, Spencer se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

"Carly, apenas terminemos de almorzar, iremos a aquella nueva tienda que abrieron en el centro comercial"

"¿Irán a comprar Jamón?"

Spencer miro extrañado a Sam mientras negaba lentamente.

"¿Nachos?"

El mayor de los Shay volvió a negar rápidamente.

"¡Ya se! ¡Tacos!"

"¡¿Podrías dejar de pensar en comida Puckett?" intervino Freddie molesto.

"¿En qué quieres que piense entonces Freddork? ¿En chicos? ¿O quizá quieres que piense en ti, ya que intervienes tan acaloradamente?" dijo Sam con la voz de bebe que solía usar para molestar a Freddie.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario de la rubia, incluso ella, por lo que se sintió avergonzada, y prefirió seguir comiendo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Iremos a la nueva juguetería del centro comercial. Dicen que es la más grande de Washington, por lo que ustedes chicos, nos ayudaran"

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" dijo Sam riendo.

"Si, tan solo va a cumplir trece años" agrego Freddie distraídamente.

Spencer le tendió su celular a Carly, y ella llamo la atención de sus mejores amigos.

"Lo que sucede, es que tenemos una lista"

"¿Lista de qué?" pregunto extrañada Sam.

"Es una lista de sus gustos y disgustos" Carly les tendió el celular de Spencer, donde se encontraba la lista que le habían enviado hacia unos momentos.

"¿Es en serio?"

"Todo los años nos envía una lista para que estemos bien informados"

"Su prima sí que es extraña" dijo Freddie mientras repasaba la lista rápidamente.

"Y además es una presumida, y probablemente muy femenina… ya la odio"

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, los cuatro partieron al centro comercial, en búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Natalie.

Al llegar todos quedaron completamente embobados ante el tamaño de la juguetería. Desde donde se encontraban, se podían ver miles de juguetes apilados en las estanterías del recinto, pero eso no era lo más llamativo, sino que lo era el enorme arco con forma de castillo medieval, hecho con ladrillos de juguete de color rojo, que se encontraba justo en la entrada.

Cuando pudieron recuperarse de la impresión, siguieron hablando sobre los regalos.

"Por cierto Carly, ¿Por qué estamos en la juguetería?" pregunto Sam incomoda.

"Si, ¿No creen que su prima está muy grande para estas cosas?" añadió Freddie.

"Chicos, no la conocen. Es cierto que cumplirá trece años, pero tiene la mentalidad de una niña de ocho"

"¿Me la presentaras algún día?"

"¿Para qué te la presentaría Sam?"

"Ni idea, de todos modos, gracias por no hacerlo Carls, eres una buena amiga"

Spencer llamo la atención del trio de iCarly y les mostro su celular.

"Les mande la lista a sus teléfonos. Si encuentran algo, nos mandan un mensaje"

"¿A qué te refieres Spencer?" pregunto intrigado Freddie

"Ustedes dos buscaran los regalos en la juguetería" intervino Carly rápidamente.

"Mientras que nosotros buscamos en las tiendas de ropa, ¡Diviértanse!" Spencer tomo a su hermanita por el brazo y se la llevo corriendo del lugar.

Sam y Freddie se miraron por un momento, antes de suspirar al mismo tiempo y darse la vuelta para poder entrar a la juguetería.

"Vamos, Spencer dijo que teníamos ocho horas para poder comprar todo" dijo Freddie resignado.

"Como sea" respondió Sam desinteresadamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la juguetería.

Cuando cruzaron el arco medieval, sintieron como si el aire a su alrededor hubiese sufrido un cambio, como si se encontrasen en otro lugar del planeta. Era una tienda enorme. Lo primero que se podía ver al entrar era una larga hilera de estanterías llenas de vehículos, figuras de acción y muchísimos muñecos de felpa.

Freddie no podía cerrar la boca por la cantidad de juguetes que veía frente a él, mientras que Sam no podía dejar de mirar el techo, el cual estaba lleno de pequeños puntos fluorescentes que asemejaban un cielo nocturno realmente hermoso.

Un hombre se les acerco lentamente, y al notar que no reaccionaban decidió darle unos golpecitos en los brazos a ambos, por lo que saltaron asustados, pero se tranquilizaron rápidamente al ver al hombre que les hablaba.

"Bienvenidos a El reino de los sueños, donde los niños viven su niñez al máximo, y los que no son niños, rememoran sus momentos más especiales con cariño"

"¡Yo no fui, y no puede probarlo!"

Sam se escondió rápidamente detrás de Freddie, mientras que el hombre la miraba de forma curiosa.

"Señorita, no se preocupe" dijo de forma simpática el hombre.

Freddie se dio la vuelta y acerco sus labios a la oreja de Sam.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Sam agarro a Freddie con ambas manos, tratando de protegerse del hombre.

"¡Es un policía! Usualmente me hablan para acusarme de algo o para arrestarme"

El hombre de grandes dimensiones dejo escapar una carcajada, antes de darse a entender.

"Disculpen mi error. Yo soy guardia en El reino de los sueños"

Al escuchar eso, Sam se relajó finalmente, dejando ir a Freddie.

"Ay Sam…" suspiro Freddie rodando los ojos.

"¿Les puedo ayudar en algo jóvenes?" pregunto interesado el guardia.

"Si, buscamos un regalo para la prima de una amiga"

"¿Y qué tipo de articulo buscan? Llevare pocas semanas en esta tienda, pero la conozco como la palma de mi mano, así que no duden en preguntar" dijo el guardia con un dejo de orgullo.

"¡Excelente! Mientras ustedes buscan unos regalos, yo iré a comer al patio de comidas" Sam se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda.

"Tú no vas a ningún lado" Freddie jalo a Sam del brazo impidiendo que avanzara más.

"¡Por favor! Este lugar es muy aburrido, nosotros tenemos dieciséis, no ocho años" reclamo molesta Sam.

"¿De qué habla señorita? Este sitio es el más divertido del centro comercial" menciono confiado el guardia.

"¿Acaso no hay patio de comidas?"

"¿Huh?" el hombre miraba confundido a Sam, por lo que Freddie tuvo que intervenir.

"No se preocupe, ella piensa que la comida es divertida" añadió con resignación.

"Ahhh… pero yo me refiero a que este lugar es el más divertido, porque no es una juguetería cualquiera, pues aquí todos pueden jugar tanto como deseen. Desde videojuegos, pasando por la alberca de pelotas, incluso hasta en el laberinto, aquí pueden interactuar con todo"

"Genial" respondió Freddie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero nosotros venimos por un regalo, no a jugar Benson" añadió Sam cruzando sus brazos.

"Ella tiene razón, quizá mas tarde. Nos vemos señor guardia" se despidió Freddie tomando a Sam por el brazo y arrastrándola hacia el pasillo que tenían en frente.

"De acuerdo chicos, más tarde. Adiós, y suerte" dijo el hombre agitando su mano.

Después de unos cuantos metros de arrastrar a Sam, Freddie decidió soltarla.

"Mira este lugar Puckett…" dijo Freddie con un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué tiene?" pregunto irritada la rubia.

El pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba lleno de artículos de exploración. Desde mochilas de aventurero, hasta látigos para poder evitar algún foso profundo.

"Cuando era niño soñaba con explorar ruinas antiguas o pirámides malditas. Recuerdo que a menudo tomaba los sombreros de mi madre y sus cinturones, y los ocupaba como sombrero y látigo de explorador" dijo Freddie con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Por otro lado Sam, apenas podía contener la risa.

"¿Es en serio? Eso es… eso es…"

"¿Es que?" preguntó el castaño intrigado.

"¡Es tan ridículo! ¡Como ocupas la ropa de tu madre para jugar al aventurero!" grito Sam entre risas.

"¡Hey! No es mi culpa, después de todo, ella pensaba que era muy peligroso, por lo que siempre que jugaba así, tenía que hacerlo a escondidas" dijo Freddie con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"Pobrecito Fredduccini. ¿Mamá no te dejaba jugar al aventurero?" nuevamente ocupo su voz de bebe, lo que hizo irritar a Freddie.

"Da igual, sigamos buscando" dijo el chico molesto.

Los chicos de iCarly continuaron con su búsqueda por dos secciones más, y al notar que no había nada de lo que buscaban, decidieron cambiar de pasillo en la siguiente intersección.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio. Freddie seguía un poco molesto con Sam, mientras que ella miraba a su alrededor con poco interés, hasta que algo a lo lejos algo llamo su atención.

"Torpe, ven conmigo" lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

Después de imitarlo, y arrastrarlo unos metros, llegaron hasta la mitad del corredor.

"Mira Benson, estos son Ugly dolls" anuncio con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Ugly que?" pregunto confundido Freddie.

"Ugly dolls. Son unos muñecos muy extraños, y de varios tamaños. Cuando era niña tenía unos diez de ellos" Dijo melancólica.

"¿Y qué les sucedió?"

"Un día inconscientemente jugaba con mis muñecos y unas tijeras, y yo em… la verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello"

"De acuerdo…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, mirando alrededor del pasillo. Había cientos de Ugly dolls, de diversos tamaños, colores y estilos. Mientras miraban, Freddie se quedó con la vista pegada a uno de los muñecos, el cual tenía un peculiar color tocino.

"Torpe, cómprame uno…" susurro Sam.

"¿No crees que estas grande para estas cosas?" pregunto divertido Freddie.

"¡Ahora!" grito la rubia.

Freddie estaba a punto de rebatir su insistencia, cuando noto un extraño brillo en sus ojos. El chico sintió algo parecido a la culpa al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Sam, como si ella le hubiese hecho algo que no quería a sus anteriores muñecos, algo de lo que estaba muy arrepentida.

"mmm… ¿Cuál quieres?" pregunto incomodo el castaño.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, y de un solo empujón aparto a Freddie de donde se encontraba. Se dio impulso, y salto tratando de alcanzar al muñeco que había estado viendo Freddie hacia tan solo unos momentos.

Freddie, al notar que Sam no podía alcanzarlo, se levantó y salto, alcanzando fácilmente el muñeco.

Le tendió el muñeco a Sam, el cual ella tomo rápidamente.

"¿No vas a agradecerme?" pregunto sonriente Freddie.

"Algún día lo hare Torpe" respondió, igual de sonriente.

Ambos siguieron caminando lado a lado. El con las manos en los bolsillos, ella con las suyas rodeando al muñeco.

Avanzaron unos metros más y llegaron a un sector muy amplio.

"Mira Sam, es la zona de juegos, ¡Vamos!" grito emocionado.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Tenemos dieciséis años!" grito impacta ante la reacción de su amigo.

"¿Y? Nunca se es tan viejo para jugar un rato, ¿O no?"

Sam sonrió levemente, antes de darle un empujón a Freddie y correr a la zona de juegos.

"¡De acuerdo! Pero solo porque me compraste un Ugly doll" grito la rubia desde unos metros más adelante.

Freddie la siguió sonriente, pensando en cómo comenzaría a comprarle cosas más seguido, para que así, ambos estuviesen de acuerdo de vez en cuando.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a un barril, del cual asomaban mangos de espada.

"¡Mira, son espadas de Guerra estelar!" grito emocionado el chico.

"¿Y?" pregunto indiferente Sam.

Freddie le aventó una espada de color rojo, mientras que él estaba blandiendo una de color azul.

"El que sea desarmado, tendrá que invitar al otro por un grasito" estipulo solemnemente Freddie.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a chocar sus espadas.

Estuvieron unos treinta minutos luchando, corriendo y riendo, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos al piso.

"¿Tregua?" pregunto jadeando el castaño.

Sam lo miro a los ojos un momento, para luego apuntar hacia un lado emocionada.

"¡Es Randy Jackson!"

Freddie se dio la vuelta rápidamente, a lo cual Sam aprovecho para quitarle su espada de las manos.

"¡Hey, eso fue trampa!" grito molesto.

"Nadie lo vio. No puedes probarlo" añadió Sam, para luego dejar escapar una risa malvada.

Ambos se quedaron tirados en el piso riendo, hasta que decidieron seguir jugando por ahí. Caminaron unos minutos, y llegaron a un sector con una gran pista de carreras para autitos de juguete.

"¡Esta vez te ganare Puckett!" grito convencido Freddie.

"¿No te cansas de ser humillado todo el tiempo?" pregunto Sam divertida.

"¿Estás diciendo que ganaras?"

"No… tan solo que… ¡Si, te ganare de nuevo!"

Ambos tomaron un control remoto, y comenzaron a conducir sus respectivos vehículos. Llevaban cerca de dos vueltas, cuando el juguete mostro la bandera a cuadros, lo que anunciaba la última vuelta.

Sus autos iban a la par hasta el último momento, lo que provoco que en la última curva, ambos diesen lo mejor de sí para ganar aquella difícil carrera, lo que desencadeno un final de fotografía.

"¡Gane!" grito la rubia.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió Freddie entre risas.

"¡Acepta que no puedes ganarme!"

"De acuerdo, empatamos" finalizo el chico.

Freddie se levantó, y se sacudió las rodillas.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos a buscar un regalo para Natalie"

La sonrisa de Sam se borró de inmediato.

"¡No quiero! Comenzaba a divertirme" dijo molesta la chica.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Freddie, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sam se levantó de un salto, y apunto a una edificación hecha de ladrillos de juguete.

"Vamos a esa torre Freddie"

Para llegar a la torre, tuvieron que cruzar un gran laberinto, el cual les tomo cerca de cuarenta minutos de resolver, pues Sam, quien estaba al mando, pensó que era buena idea guiarse por el olfato, ya que estaba segura que había olido pollo frito por ahí cerca.

Cuando pudieron salir finalmente, notaron que la torre que se erguía frente a ellos, a pesar de ser de juguete, era muy resistente y de gran tamaño. Tenía un gran balcón, el cual, a sus pies tenía una alberca llena de pelotas. Cuando los chicos entraron, notaron que esta tenía una escalera que llevaba a lo alto de la torre. Por lo que decidieron subir sin dudarlo. Cuando estuvieron arriba, repararon en que se podía ver toda la tienda desde el balcón.

Ambos estaban en silencio, pero no en un silencio incomodo, más bien un silencio agradable.

Los dos sabían que lo habían pasado muy bien el rato que habían estado en la tienda, pero como siempre, decidieron no darse a conocer sus sentimientos, al menos hasta ese momento…

"¿Sabes Sam?" pregunto sin mirarla.

"¿Qué?" respondió de la misma manera.

"Este balcón me recuerda… me recuerda a…"

"¿A qué?" pregunto ella seriamente.

"A nuestro primer beso…"

Ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio…

"No me rompas el brazo, por favor…"

Sam camino lentamente hasta la baranda del balcón y se apoyó con su mano libre sobre él, puesto que en la otra tenía a su muñeco color tocino.

"No sé por qué recuerdas esas cosas de niños"

"Quizá porque, como dijo el guardia, aquí hasta los que no son niños rememoran su infancia. Además, fue hace solo dos años"

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos momentos.

"Quizá deberíamos rememorar el beso"

Freddie abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras que Sam se dio cuenta de lo que había sugerido, por lo que su rostro gano un color tan carmesí, como su muñeco color tocino.

"¿Qué… que dijiste Sam?" pregunto aun aturdido ante la sugerencia de la rubia.

"N… no, nada. ¡Alejate!"

Sam se puso de espaldas a la baranda, mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a su muñeco.

"¡Sam, ten cuidado!"

Por mucho que la estructura hubiese parecido una torre, esta no era igual de segura, ya que cuando Sam se apoyó contra la baranda, la cual estaba hecha de pequeños ladrillos de juguete, esta se desmorono, dejando caer al vacío a la rubia.

"¡Sam!"

Freddie corrió con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzando a tomar a Sam del brazo derecho, para acercarla a él. El problema es, que debido a la velocidad que llevaba, ambos terminaron cayendo al vacío…

A un vacío hecho de pelotas de juguete que se encontraban en una alberca…

Fue una caída un tanto dolorosa para Freddie, ya que en su intento por salvar a Sam, este decidió que lo más productivo era que el recibiese el golpe de la caída, por lo que ella cayó sobre él, causándole aún más dolor.

Si alguien hubiese pasado cerca de ahí, jamás se hubiese enterado de que había alguien en la alberca, pues Sam y Freddie estaban hundidos unos treinta centímetros dentro de aquel mar de pelotas.

Freddie trato de levantarse, pero Sam impidió que lo hiciera.

"¿Qué sucede Sam? Deja que me levan…" Freddie trato de reclamarle, pero su demanda fue interrumpida por los labios de Sam.

Mientras se besaban, ambos comenzaron a levantarse sin darse cuenta. Ninguno se soltó, ni abrió sus ojos, simplemente se dejaron llevar por el momento. Fue un beso corto, pero eso no impidió que Freddie y Sam se sintieran muy extraños.

Apenas separaron sus labios, sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir aire puro. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero de lo que ninguno estaba seguro, era de que si esto se debía a la falta de aire, o a aquel beso.

"Sam, ¿Por qué me besaste?" pregunto Freddie, aun sorprendido.

La rubia le aventó pelotas de la alberca, las cuales fueron a parar al rostro del castaño.

"¡Fue… fue un impulso!" se excusó pesimamente Sam.

Freddie la miro por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Fue para rememorar aquel beso?" Sam se sonrojo levemente.

"¡Cállate! Ninguna palabra de esto, ¿De acuerdo?" ordeno mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Freddie.

"De… de acuerdo" acepto él.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cuando escucharon a alguien acercándose.

"¡Sam, Freddie! ¿Dónde habían estado? Los estuve llamando toda una hora… ¿Y qué hacen en una alberca de pelotas?" grito la menor de los Shay, mientras que Spencer trataba de seguirla, con cerca de veinte bolsas en sus manos.

"No nos has llamado" dijo Sam convencida.

"Cierto Carly, lo habríamos notado" agrego Freddie.

La castaña se acercó a la orilla de la alberca y les exigió sus celulares a sus amigos.

"¡Ja! ¡Si los llame, miren sus celulares!" grito Carly, mientras les mostraba sus respectivos celulares a cada uno.

"Eso da igual Carls" dijo Sam restándole importancia.

"Cierto. ¿Encontraron un regalo para su prima?" pregunto Freddie haciéndose el preocupado.

"Un regalo… y muchos más" dijo Spencer, mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso, para poder descansar un poco. "Me adelantare. Los espero en el auto" espero unos segundos, y decidió volver a levantar todo y partir hacia la salida.

Freddie fue el primero en salir de la alberca, por lo que le tendió una mano a Sam para ayudarla. La cual iba a aceptar gustosamente, si no hubiese sido por que Carly los miraba llena de intriga.

"¿Qué sucede Carly?" preguntó el chico preocupado.

"Ya que no encontraron ningún regalo para Natalie, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este rato?"

Freddie miro inconscientemente a Sam, quien evito su mirada, y prefirió mirar el fluorescente cielo nocturno.

"No hicimos nada Carls" dijo la rubia, sin darle tan siquiera una ojeada a su amiga.

"No les creo nad…" no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que su celular comenzó a sonar. Se alejó unos pasos y contesto.

Mientras tanto Freddie y Sam volvieron a mirarse, ambos se sonrojaron levemente al notar que el otro lo miraba.

"Chicos, Spencer ya quiere volver a casa, así que apresurémonos"

Mientras el trio de iCarly caminaba en dirección a la salida, Carly noto el peculiar muñeco que llevaba Sam.

"¿Qué es eso Sam?"

"Es un Ugly doll. Freddork lo pagara" afirmo Sam, mirando a Freddie, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Qué apuesta perdiste ahora Freddie?"

El chico no supo que responder, por lo que Sam entro en su rescate.

"Una…una carrera, le gane una carrera"

Cuando llegaron a las cajas registradoras, Carly decidió ir a ayudar a Spencer antes de que muriera, dejando a Sam y a Freddie solos.

Freddie pago el capricho de Sam, el cual ella agradeció con un simple "Ya era hora". Se dispusieron a caminar en dirección a la salida, cuando escucharon cierta voz familiar.

"¿Y cómo lo pasaron chicos? ¿Se divirtieron?" ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al guardia que los había recibido hacia unas horas.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" pregunto Sam preocupada.

"¿Saben? Esta tienda tiene cámaras por todos lados" anuncio el guardia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que provoco que a Sam y Freddie se les subieran los colores a la cara.

"Tomen" dijo el hombre, a la vez que les tendía un DVD.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Freddie al recibirlo.

"Un recuerdo de su día en la juguetería. Sabía que eran novios"

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos ante tal información.

"¡No somos novios!" gritaron al unísono.

"¿No lo son?" pregunto extrañado el guardia.

"¡No!" grito Sam exhalada.

"Para nada. Lo que sucedió fue…" trato de decir Freddie, pero fue interrumpido por el guardia.

"¿Que estaban rememorando algo?"

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

"Se los dije chicos, este lugar te hace recordar tus momentos más especiales"

Ninguno pudo responder a lo que el guardia había dicho. Un mensaje en el celular de Freddie fue lo único que los saco de aquel trance.

"Carly nos está esperando… Vamos Sam"

Ambos se despidieron de aquel guardia, mientras que una extraña sensación comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos. No estaban seguros de que era esa sensación. No sabían si era incertidumbre, o quizá amor, pero de lo que sí estuvieron seguros, era de que aunque la mayoría de las veces las memorias de la niñez son las recordadas con más cariño, momentos como tu primer beso, o tu primer amor, son memorias que se guardan para toda la vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! xD!<strong>

**Sino fuese asi, diganlo xD!**

**Dejen sus reviews, y recemos para que vuelvan mas rapido las ideas a mi cabeza :D! xD!**


End file.
